Open (for the) Season
by Teacup Countess
Summary: Companion story to Stories in Storage. What happens when the park is open?
1. Enter the Mansion

_**1- Enter the Mansion**_

* * *

Kim cringed. "Sold to a theme park. How many Masters did I go through?" She placed her plug on her chin. "Mrs. Wright, Christina Vazquez, now McGroarty, and now, Shadyside amusement park." She wheeled down an abandoned corridor. "Now where am I?"

Huge black candle holders lined the walls.

"I Had a feeling my prince would come," an eerie feminine voice said. "Come here and let me get a good look at you..." A pause. "Don't be shy. Just follow the tracks and we'll be together forever."

Kim gulped and looked at the floor. A track cut through the floor. She followed it until she reached the station.

"Oh," the voice said. "You're no prince... but we did need a vacuum."

Kim spoke up. "Uh, I was placed here to..."

"Get ready for the grand reopening?" the voice said. "You may call me Haunt, short for Haunted Manor."

"But where are you?" Kim asked. Her gaze raked the room.

"Ah, today they put my control module back in place," Haunt said. She opened a cabinet door, revealing a lovely, but eerie face. "My puppets need to be put in their places too." Haunt giggled. "But will you make sure the place is clean enough to be... liveable?"

Kim thought for a while. "I guess I have to."

Haunt chuckled. "I guess you're a chambermaid in my mansion?"

Kim just glared at her. "I'm no one's chambermaid!"


	2. Sound Check

_**2- Sound Check**_

* * *

Kim wheeled away from the station. "Chambermaid? What does she think I am?"

The sun rose. Kim froze as a workman approached the station.

"Dude, you left the vacuum inside overnight?" a burly man asked. "All vacuums belong back at the station at closing time."

The other man approached Kim. "But why'd Boss buy this? It's so tacky."

A truck carrying a few vehicles pulled up in front of Haunt.

It took a couple workmen to carry each car. Black with a red interior and a carved angel on the front of each.

The cars were laid in the station.

"Want me to test it?" A skinny half-Hispanic man said. The nametag on his uniform read, "Robbie."

"Of course." One of the workmen said.

Once a few cars were secured, Robbie opened the cabinet containing Haunt's Controls. He slipped a key into a keyhole and the ride came to life.

"Welcome to the Haunted Manor. Before we begin our tour, I would like to inform you about a few ground rules," an eerie voice said. "Remain seated please. No flash photography. Keep extremities inside the carriage at all times." A laugh. "We've been dying to meet you." A car exited the station and through the doors.

"It works like a charm," Robbie said.

* * *

The workers left.

Kim unfroze. "Was that you on the Safety spiel?"

Haunt opened the cabinet. "Yes, yes it was. The students they hired to record them... did not do a satisfactory job. So, the other rides and I re-recorded over their takes." She paused. "And from what I could gather, they put the animatronics back."


	3. The Other Vacuums

_**3- The Other Vacuums**_

* * *

The workmen departed for their lunch break. Kim wheeled to the beginning of the queue line.

"Don't worry, Kim," Haunt said. "I've contacted someone to show you around."

Standing near the path was another vacuum cleaner. An old Hoover model.

"Herbert, this is Kim," Haunt said. "She's new."

Herbert gave a chuckle. "Ever since last year's Nacho incident, we've been short a vacuum. Julian will always be remembered."

"May he rest in peace," Haunt echoed. "He was a fine Kirby."

Kim wheeled herself out of the line and onto the path. "So, uh, how many are there?"

"Of us?" Herbert asked. The two made it to a storage shed behind a hot dog stand and slipped inside. "Betty, lights please." The ceiling lamp turned on. "Thanks."

Four upright vacuums stood in a circle. Kim squinted.

"Well, anyone wish to greet our new member?"

A white Shark vacuum pulled away from the group. "Hi," he said. "I'm Bruce." He glanced at the others. "The ones without crepe paper stuck to their handles are Vonda and Lulu."

The odd one out wheeled forward. "I'm Aaron." He was a gray Hoover vacuum, an 80's model. "The deceased was my..."

"It's okay, honey," Vonda said. "You can tell 'er."

"Husband?" Aaron finally blurted out. "Yes." Kim looked at the piece of paper that Aaron had attached to his handle. It was black.

"Dude!" A voice from the other side of the wall said. "Check this out! We're back."

Aaron wheeled himself out for some fresh air.

Vonda chuckled. "That's Frankie. He works in the stall on the other side of the wall."

Lulu, a newer Dyson Vacuum, pulled up. "He's a hot dog cooker. And he's good friends with the Slushie dispenser."

* * *

The laptop opened up.

"Hmm," she said. "Everyone's slowly getting back online."

Vonda pointed her cord at the laptop. "That's our 'manager', Lenore."

Words flashed on Lenore's screen. "Hansel and Gretel in the bakery, Fryboy and Grille in the burger shack..." Lenore sighed. "The grand reopening's in a few days and we're all set."


	4. Cheesy Disaster

_**4- Cheesy Disaster**_

* * *

Kim approached Lenore. The other vacuums were out on business.

"So, what was the nacho incident?" she asked.

Lenore turned her screen on. "The Nacho incident happened on the last day of the previous season." An image of an indoor restaurant came up on the screen. Lenore zoomed into the picture. "Table 6. A large family with about five children under the age of 10 ordered nachos. Predictably, the kids made a tremendous mess. Julian was the one who was tasked to clean up the mess." The computer sighed. "He couldn't handle it and expired." Another image flashed onscreen. "We gave him a proper funeral." An audio file began playing, that of a fairground organ playing Chopin's funeral march.

"That's..."

"Where are we going to find a proper instrument in this place?" Lenore replied. "The organ in Haunt's mansion is just a prop. So, Carousel did the honors."

* * *

The other vacuums wheeled in. Aaron glanced at Lenore. "Did you tell her?"

"Well, she asked, and I obliged," the laptop said.

Vonda peered out the door. "Well, Queen Anne's back."

"The big wooden thing?" Kim asked.

"Of course," Lenore chuckled. "The new pirate ship. She's quite a character. Very... shall we say, vibrant?"

The lights dimmed, which meant the park closed for the day.

"All right, scallywags." a loud boisterous voice said. "In a few days, we shall set sail once more. All hands on deck?"

"Aye, aye, captain!" a few of the arcade cabinets shouted in response.


	5. The Night Before

_**5- The Night Before**_

* * *

Aaron stared out into the vacant park. "Is everyone ready for tomorrow?"

Vonda raised her plug. "I am."

"In the morning, the park will open for business," Aaron said. His voice was a bit shaky. "We'll be used if any of the carpeted areas need cleaning."

A marked map of the park appeared on Lenore's screen. "Whenever the higher-ups need a vacuum, we'll be sure to answer the call." He paused. "Uh, they'll ask someone to get one of us."

Lulu wheeled up to Aaron. "What's with the confidence?"

Aaron sighed. "Every time I feel insecure, I just remember what Julian admired in me. My determination."

* * *

Robbie pulled a couple tickets out of his pocket.

Plugsy smiled. Mr. and Mrs. McGroarty were visiting.

"Well, my boss gave each of us a couple tickets to the park as sort of thanks for keeping everything in order," Robbie said. "Do you want it?"

Mr. McGroarty picked up the tickets. "Why don't we go next week? I have a vacation day then."

Lampy craned his neck, trying to get a good look, but Radio was in the way.

"The shop's getting painted next week," Mrs. McGroarty replied. Her phone rang. "Hold on a minute." She stepped away from the kitchen.

"Hello? This is Chris McGroarty speaking. Yes, I think a nice baby blue would look nice on the backroom walls." A pause. "Oh, and make sure no paint gets on the..." she chuckled. "...haunted lamp."


	6. Get Ready, Get Set

_**6- Get Ready, Get Set**_

* * *

An excited child dashed past the storage closet. Soon, more children dashed past.

Aaron huddled in a corner. "Please, don't be another nacho incident... Please..." All of the occupants froze as a workman entered the closet.

"Popcorn spill in a theater. I've got a vacuum."

Aaron watched as Kim was dragged out. "Guys! She'll make it." he whispered to the others. "It's just popcorn."

* * *

"Ah, our old master has been working his fingers to the bone," Ongaku-san said. "He needs a break."

"So has his wife," Mel added.

"What's this about being painted?" Lampy asked.

"The backroom at the repair shop," Sammy squeaked. The tiny laptop shook. "Did you forget where she works?"

Lampy and Radio looked at each other. "Uh, should we pay the shop a visit?" Radio asked.

* * *

Kim found herself in a vacant theater. "Better make this quick, Steve." another employee said. "Show stars in 45 minutes."

Kim felt her plug being placed in the outlet. The mess was only a few paces away. She was pushed over the mess, sucking it up.

"Hey, Marge," Steve asked. "Is this the vacuum purchased from a storage unit? The owner wanted to sell a few old possessions."

Kim paused.

* * *

Kim found herself back in the storage closet.

"Aaron, is it okay if I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Why do you wear that piece of crepe paper?"

Aaron paused. "Well, Haunt arranged Julian's funeral. She's fascinated with Victorian customs. And one who has lost a husband has to were a crape dress. We have none of that fabric, so... black crepe paper will do."


	7. Gingerbread

_**7- Gingerbread**_

* * *

"Sorry, steve," they heard Marge say. "The others are busy. And cookie crumbs are no joke."

Steve dragged Kim out of the closet. "Where to?"

Marge pointed in the direction of what looked like a gingerbread cottage. "That's the bakery. Help the others close up."

Kim found herself headed in that direction. Steve pushed the door to the cottage open.

The floor was plastic floor tiles mimicking the appearance of gingerbread. Along the back wall were pictures depicting various fairy tales. Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty... Kim found herself being dragged to the carpet leading out of the bakery. She was plugged in soon after.

* * *

The two ovens near the back woke up. "Oh, look! That must be the new vacuum the others talked about."

Kim looked around. "He forgot to bring me back."

The oven on the right giggled. "Oh, he does that a lot." She gestured to the one on the left. "This is my brother Hansel. I'm Gretel."

"Figures..." Kim muttered. "Given the theme around here."

There was a knock at the bakery door. Hansel peered around a corner. "Oh, someone's here to bring you back." A mixer appeared in front of the ovens.

"Do you need something?" the mixer asked.

"Oh, yes, Briar Rose," Gretel said. "Could you unlock the door?"

"At once!" the mixer said. She rotated her beaters and made her way to the door. In her mouth was a paper clip. She jiggled the lock and the door was opened.

Kim wheeled out. Vonda stood there.

"Steve always forgets to bring things back to where they're supposed to be." Vonda said. She paused. "Don't worry. They'll lock up again."


	8. Here There Be Dragons

_**8- Here There Be Dragons**_

* * *

Kim and Vonda were nearly to the closet when they passed Queen Anne.

"Evening, Captain," Vonda said. "How have the seas been?"

The pirate ship gave a slight chuckle. "Smooth. Nah like last year, when th' Kraken came aboard."

Vonda laughed. Kim just stared at a few lanterns in the distance.

"What are those?"

Queen Anne raised herself. "Oh, those? No one goes thar."

"Why not?" Kim asked.

"Forgive her, captain, she's new here."

"I could tell." She paused. "None o' me crew ever returned from thar. They tell tales o' a pair o' dragons. One white as snow, th' other black as coal. Th' sound o' thar win's shakes th' earth."

Vonda nudged Kim. "She's just been made aware of Yin and Yang."

"Aft I was docked, th' officers decided t' move me crewmen t' a wee pavilion nigh a soup shop."

* * *

Kim couldn't sleep that night. The morning came too soon.

Herbert wheeled up to her. "What's wrong?"

"Dragons?" Kim asked.

Lenore perked up. "Has Queen Anne been telling you one of her tales again? She has quite the imagination."

"That's... being nice," Bruce said.

"However, every story has a truth to it..." Lenore said. An image of an ornate Chinese archway came up. "This is one of our more popular attractions: Yin and Yang. Completed early in 1998." A new image replaced the old one: two trains shaped like dragons. One was black, the other white.

"I remember going there!" Aaron piped up. "Julian and I cleaned up after a massive party." He paused. "The guy who designed it invited his entire family to celebrate. They had a big dinner."

"Mr. Zhao?" Lenore asked.

"The mess was big, but we managed." Aaron said. Was he blushing? "Oh, sorry. Remembering all the good times we had together."


	9. To the Pain(t)

**_9- To the Pain(t)_**

* * *

Lampy and Radio made it to the shop.

A large object lay on the table, covered with a sheet.

"Please, do not touch that," a familiar voice said. "He's still a work in progress."

"He?"

Igor descended to Lampy's level. "Well, Mrs. McGroarty has a few parts on order for him." A cord lifted up the sheet slightly, revealing a red brocade bag.

"Estimated delivery date," a monotone voice said. The voice then uttered a date, about two weeks from then.

Igor chuckled. "Oh, have I introduced you to Hugo?"

Hugo was a rather solemn-looking desktop computer. He sat against the back wall. "I have been working here for only six months." Hugo turned his attention to the "patient". "Patient has been sent here because of massive motor failure. A thick, orange substance has coated every part of his interior. He has been disemboweled temporarily. We are waiting for the donor parts to come." A pause. "His masters are paying for the parts."

The sound of footsteps came closer to the door. "Quick! Hide!" Igor said.

* * *

Three men with paint buckets entered the backroom.

Lampy peeked out of a cabinet door.

One of the men approached Igor with a sheet of plastic and a string of beads. "Pedro, what are you doing?" another painter said.

"My sister didn't want the haunted lamp to get ruined by paint." Pedro wrapped the sheet of plastic around Igor and secured it with the rosary beads.

_A little excessive, aren't we? _The hanging lamp thought.

* * *

Lampy wasn't used to spending several hours stuck in a tiny closet with Radio. Sometimes, antennas and cords got stepped on.

"Lampy, you know I love you and all, but..."

"All clear!" Hugo's voice said. Lampy opened the cabinet door. Hugo stared at them. A cord ripped the plastic sheet off the patient.

"Should I show you what the patient looks like?" Igor chuckled.

"We'd like to..." Radio said.

A cord partially removed the sheet. A Kirby vacuum lay on the table. His bag was red.

"He was in poor shape when he came here. We will bring him new life." Igor laughed.


	10. The Call

**_10- The Call_**

* * *

Kim was wheeled back into the closet. The past couple of weeks were hectic. Pretzels, bread crumbs... she cleaned it all.

A game was on Lenore's screen. "Oh, hello there." the desktop said. "Mind helping me?"

Kim wheeled closer. "I don't know where the screwdriver is."

Kim pointed her plug to an object on screen. "Right by the skeleton's right leg."

Lenore brought her cursor towards the object and clicked.

"Sorry, I'm just waiting for everyone to come back. I've got an announcement to make."

Kim wheeled herself into a corner while Lenore continued gaming.

"What are you playing anyway?"

"Oh, they made a Hidden object game based on an 80's TV series." She laughed. "I think Master knows I'm sentient and gives me games to keep me amused."

* * *

Lenore closed out of her game once the other vacuums assembled.

"Now that you're all here, I have news. I have intercepted a phone conversation. I know it's very rude of me, but it's necessary."

A message appeared on Lenore's screen. NOW PLAYING PHONECALL04-06

"Hello, thank you for contacting Shadyside Amusement Park's office, this is Dwight, how may I help you."

"Hi, this is Chris from McGroarty's repairs?"

"Oh, is this about the vacuum."

Aaron shuddered.

"Oh, that old Kirby vacuum you sent in? We've got the parts for it. Expect it fixed by tomorrow."

Lenore paused.

"Wait a second..." Aaron said. "You mean?"

"We didn't know that Master sent Julian in for repairs, until now," Lenore said.

A smile crossed Aaron's face. "He's... he's...

"Going to be fine, sugar," Vonda said. "You'll see him again."

Aaron turned his attention to the crepe paper attached to his handle. "Can someone get this off me? I don't want him to see me like this."

Betty, the ceiling lamp, dropped down and took the paper in her teeth.


	11. Coming Home

_**A/N- This is a longer one so...**_

_**11- Coming Home**_

* * *

Julian twitched. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

"Wh... Where am I?"

"It's so good that the parts fit," a desktop computer said. "We don't have to send them back."

"What happened?" he asked.

The ceiling lamp dropped to his level.

"You were out of commission for a long time," he said. "You're lucky someone in..."

Hugo uttered an address in Texas.

"Was willing to recreate a motor for an old model."

The drill hopped beside him. "I see you've met Igor and Hugo."

Igor paused to look through a hole in the wall. "Let's make interactions a bit short."

* * *

Chris stood at the desk. A man in a suit swiped his credit card. "Thank you for your business, Mr. Schultz."

"Please, call me Dwight," he said. "That vacuum was an inheritance from my grandfather. I didn't want to have that crushed into a cube. Thank you for saving it."

Chris laughed.

Dwight looked at the backroom. "I could've sworn I saw something looking at me from the wall."

"Well, we have a resident spirit inside a ceiling lamp." She paused. "Or that's what the first owner said. The spirit hasn't given me or my father trouble."

* * *

"Don't worry," Igor said. "You'll see your housemates soon."

"Like Aaron?" Julian said.

"Are you two particularly close?"

"Close?" Julian chuckled. "We're really close."

"You're a couple?"

"That's it."

Chris entered the backroom and lowered Julian onto the floor. She wheeled him out.

Igor just watched him leave. "Well, at least his partner will be glad to see him again."

* * *

Aaron spent the whole day twitching.

"Mr. Schultz should be on his way here," Lenore said. The door creaked open. The appliances froze. A man with brown hair carried a vacuum cleaner into the closet.

He left shortly after.

Kim opened one eye.

"Please, Marge, make sure the red one doesn't get any damage like that," the man said.

"Of course," the manager said.

Aaron approached Julian. "Julian, is that really you?"

Julian unfroze and approached him. "In the chrome."

"I... I never thought I'd see you again!" Aaron said, tears forming at the edge of his eyes.

The two embraced.


	12. The Full Brigade

_**12- The Full Brigade**_

* * *

Julian pointed at Kim. "Looks like we've got a new member."

Kim wheeled forward. "I'm Kim. I was picked up from a storage unit."

Julian extended his plug for a shake. They shook plugs. "I'm Julian. I'm kind of the leader."

Aaron paused. "Uh, so... what was it like?"

Julian laughed. "I woke up to have some deformed light fixture saying everything's going to be all right." A pause. "And apparently, someone back at the Kirby plant made a new motor for me."

Lenore closed out of her game. "Oh, sorry. I get a little distracted."

Julian just pointed a plug. "And that ol' Lenovo hasn't changed one bit."

Lenore blinked. "I haven't."

* * *

Aaron and Julian left the closet. The lamp posts turned on as they approached.

"I'm sure Yin and Yang would love to see you," Aaron said.

Julian just smiled. "Where do you think we're headed?" He looked up at a string of lights modeled after paper lanterns. "Hikari, mind giving us a little light?"

A faint giggle was heard. "Of course. I'll let my sisters know you're here." All of the lights turned on.

Aaron shuddered. This was his favorite area of the park. The ornate archway lay ahead, roughly three meters away from the start of the queue line.

The two vacuums wheeled up to the station.

One of the coaster trains, painted to look like a black Chinese Dragon, turned to look at them.

"Brother! Look who survived!" she said, nudging the train beside her.

Yang was pure white with painted blue eyes. He twisted his "neck" to look at the two. "Ah, thank you for proving the rumors untrue."

Julian laughed. "Well, they sent me in for repairs."

Yin glanced at Aaron. "Should I tell Julian you've spent six months with crepe paper tied around your handle?"

Aaron blushed and shrunk back.

Julian just shrugged. "I would've done the same."


	13. His Imperial Majesty

**_13- His Imperial Majesty_**

* * *

Aaron and Julian returned from their stroll. "Julian, would you do the honors of giving Kim a little tour?" Lulu asked.

Lenore's screen flashed. "It's ten pm. Might want to cut it short?"

"I'll just give her a brief overview," Julian said. He beckoned Kim to follow him. They left the closet.

He pointed his plug straight ahead. "I'm sure you've already met Queen Anne."

The pirate ship opened her eyes. "O' course. Vonda 'n I had a pleasant natter."

Julian pointed his plug to the right. Beyond the bakery is Baron. His area is decorated to look medieval. He's a pretty agreeable guy." To the left. "Down that road by the lanterns is Yin and Yang. That section's all Asian-themed. Yin and Yang are good friends with us vacuums." He pointed ahead. "Back behind Queen Anne, where the pillars are is..."

Bruce wheeled up. "His Imperial Majesty?" his voice dripped with sarcasm.

"If that's what he wants people to call him," Julian snorted.

* * *

Stratus groaned. "Dulcia, what is the status of my kingdom?"

Dulcia was a small radio. "Well, uh..." Dulcia looked at the ground, then at the Roman-inspired sign. "Nothing much, your imperial majesty?"

Stratus smiled. "It's such a beautiful day."

Dulcia twitched. "Mr. Schultz just got his vacuum back from the repairs."

"The red one?" Stratus asked.

Dulcia nodded. "Yes."

"Shouldn't he be in the junkyard?" A sinister smile crossed Stratus's face. "Julian doesn't know when to quit."


	14. Quirks

_**14- Quirks**_

* * *

The sun arose over Shadyside Amusement Park. One of the janitors entered the closet.

"Jeff, come here," one said. He beckoned his friend over. He pointed to Aaron and Julian. "Ever since Mr. Schultz brought his vacuum back, it keeps getting its cord tangled with that old Hoover."

Jeff walked close to the two vacuums. "And how often does this happen?"

"I come in to get a vacuum and their cords are tangled again." The first man said. He walked towards Aaron and Julian.

"Aww,' Jeff said. "It looks like they're holding hands."

His coworker gently undid the knot and took Aaron.

"Appliances are weird," Jeff muttered under his breath. "Did I tell you that my old TV came back?"

The first man shuddered. "Was that the TV that I broke by sleepwalking?"

"Of course, Tony," Jeff said. A pause. "But how did you know that you got your old TV back?"

The two walked toward the back of the park. They then took a right into a building beside Derecho's sign. "The sticker on the back was ripped the same way."

* * *

Julian awoke. Herbert wheeled up to him. "I've heard what they said. They find it a little suspicious that you and Aaron were holding cords."

Julian just laughed. "They don't know we're alive." The door opened and Aaron was put back.

"So, where'd they take you?" Vonda asked.

Aaron shook. "Uh, the arcade by Derecho needed vacuuming and I... did it?"

Lulu scratched her head with her plug. "Isn't that the big red one? A launch coaster?"

Aaron paused. "Uh, the janitors left me alone for a bit, so I spoke with Derecho. He's kinda like me. Nervous."


	15. Feedback

**_15- Feedback_**

* * *

Asimov sat in his Master's apartment, browsing the internet.

Fantine hopped close. "Whatcha doin'?"

Toppman turned to Fantine. "He's just checkin' to see how the Debut's doin'." Asimov switched tabs. "Should you be looking at Master's social media?"

Asimov snorted. "Just a look." He gasped. "Oh, my. Look at these downloads! And good reviews." He turned to Fantine. "Get Cassius, Cornelia and Batter. We're famous."

Fantine wrinkled her nose. "Have you forgotten our promise to Master?"

"We must remain anonymous?"

* * *

The five appliances met in the living room.

"Toppman, show them," Asimov said. The laptop showed the review section on Bandcamp. Then on Itunes. "All this because of us."

"This was very therapeutic," Batter remarked.

"Do you guys want me to play a bit?" Toppman asked. He opened up the music folder.

"Sure," Fantine said.

NOW PLAYING ABANDONED flashed on his screen.

The soft piping of synth soon shifted into harsher.

**_I thought I was your favorite._**

**_I thought you cared for me._**

Fantine was speechless. "Wait, I wrote those lines."

Toppman paused. "They got Asphodel to sing 'em."

**_I should've known_**

**_This wasn't meant to be._**

**_Am I replaceable?_**

"I had Esther on my mind while writing this," Fantine said. "Even though nowadays, we're on nicer terms."


	16. The Beginnings Part 1

_**A/N- And now for a series of flashbacks.**_

_**16- The Beginnings, Part 1**_

* * *

_**Sometime in the late nineties**_

Edwin Zhao stood in front of the ornate arch, smiling.

"What was it like designing Yin and Yang?" a reporter asked.

"Well, designing a roller coaster is both art and science...

* * *

Aaron paced around the closet. Betty followed him with her eyes.

"Are you okay?" the hanging lamp asked.

Aaron shook. "I'm just not used to being alone."

Betty thought for a bit. "Don't worry, they'll be back."

The door to the storage closet opened and a Kirby vacuum was wheeled in.

Aaron just stared at the newcomer.

"Looks like someone's fresh off the assembly line," Betty said.

The new vacuum smiled. "Well, that's what they tell me." His gaze shifted to Aaron.

"And who's this?"

"Aaron..." the Hoover stammered out.

"Name's Julian," the Kirby said. They shook plugs.

* * *

Two janitors entered the closet. "Shouldn't there be others?" one of them, a heavily freckled redhead, asked.

A tall man with dark brown hair and green eyes just stared at him. "They're in use... or someone forgot to put 'em back."

Aaron and Julian found themselves being carried away.

They found themselves in a large banquet hall. Busboys were in the process of clearing tables.

"Wow, look at this mess!" The redhead said. His nametag read "Jeremy"

"Yeah, Mr. Zhao has a big family and he invited them all," Mike, the other man, said. He fit Julian's plug into the outlet. Jeremy did the same for Aaron.

Rice, bits of vegetable, and other food debris were scattered all over the floor.

* * *

After their task, the two found themselves back in the closet.

Two other vacuums, Hoover models like Aaron, glanced at them.

"Sorry, we couldn't join the party," the one on the left giggled. "The office needed vacuuming."

"Yeah, hope you enjoyed it," her companion replied.


	17. The Beginnings Part 2

**_17- The Beginnings Part 2_**

* * *

It had been two months since Julian joined the group.

Aaron couldn't keep his eyes off of him.

That lovely bag design.

Victoria crawled forward. The white canister vacuum uncoiled her tube. "What's wrong, dear?"

Her companion, a Red hoover, appeared on Aaron's other side.

"Nothing, it's just... Julian..."

Valentine chuckled. "It's okay. Just tell us."

"He's so beautiful..."

Victoria wheeled up to the old Desktop computer: Belle. "Could you send Julian a message."

Belle shook out of her screensaver. The pipes disappeared from the screen. "And what would that be?"

"Someone likes him."

The computer opened up a text file and jotted down some text.

* * *

Julian returned to the closet. "Excuse me," Belle said. "But I've been asked to give you a message." She opened up the text file. "Julian, you have an admirer."

Julian paused. "Really?"

"They did not want to give their name," she said before closing.


	18. The Beginnings Part 3

_**A/N- And Now to round out the trilogy.**_

_**18- The Beginnings Part 3**_

* * *

Ever since Julian discovered he had an admirer, he was nervous. "Belle, do you know anything about the person?"

Belle laughed. "Oh, your admirer's a vacuum. He thinks you're beautiful."

Julian paused. "It's either Valentine or Aaron."

* * *

There was a call on the radio. Closing time at the Gingerbread cottage.

Aaron and Julian were pulled out of the closet and dragged inside.

The cash register just stared at them. "A group of kids ate their cookies inside the bakery and now there's a huge mess." She glanced at the door. "They're coming back. Freeze!"

All appliances in the bakery froze. The janitors plugged Aaron and Julian in and set to work.

* * *

Smoke break.

The janitors left the two vacuums inside the bakery.

"I have a question," Julian asked.

Aaron shook. "Uh, what is it?"

"Were you the one who sent the letter?"

Aaron almost fell over. "I, uh... what letter?"

Julian smiled. "It's okay if you like me." He crept closer. "I like you too."

Aaron blushed.

* * *

Julian pulled away from the corner. "And that's how our little relationship got started."


	19. Handheld Hassle

_**19- Handheld Hassle**_

* * *

Kim woke up to find a box beside Lenore. Something inside it was struggling.

"Hey, we got something!" she said.

The other vacuums wheeled up to it. Herbert dumped the contents onto Lenore's desk.

A small red Dirt Devil Vacuum wriggled onto the desk. She turned her gaze to the others.

"Wow... never thought I'd be out of the basement!" she said. "I'm Darla."

Kim scoffed. "So, how many of us were picked from yard sales or storage units?"

Darla narrowed her eyes. "Me. And maybe you."

Lenore paused. "Well, I do recall hearing from Dellbert in the office that Mr. Schultz requested a handheld vacuum."

"Dellbert?" Kim asked.

"All of us computers can communicate with each other. We share information." Lenore paused. "Dellbert is Mr. Schultz's personal computer."

* * *

"Five years I sat atop Wishy-Washy, barely noticed until now." Darla groaned. "You try getting jostled every time someone used the washer."

"I almost died!" Julian chuckled.

"But he's home now." Aaron replied. The two held plugs.


	20. Getting the Gang Back Together Part 1

_**20- Getting the Gang Back Together, Part 1**_

* * *

Griffin clicked check out on the website.

His girlfriend, a petite brunette who called herself Vervain, stared at the thing. "Haunted Lamp? You know most of the stuff is just a marketing technique."

Griffin skimmed over the reports. "This one's got a reputation for stealing keys and losing it's light bulb."

Vervain rolled her eyes. "And how Much are you paying for it?"

"45 dollars?" Griffin admitted.

The doorbell rang.

* * *

Asimov unfroze and approached Toppman.

"Hey, mind if we take a look at Master's purchases? I think I'm sensing a pattern."

Toppman flashed a few e-mails. "Percolator, bought nine days ago,Vintage Tape Recorder, bought 1 week ago. Pencil Sharpener, bought five days ago. Analog TV, bought Three days ago."

Fantine just stared as Asimov read the messages.

He turned to the four. "It seems as if the gang's getting back together."

Griffin returned and set a box down on his desk. He returned with a crowbar and opened it.

A phonograph sat on the desk.

Fantine approached it.

"Are you...

"Maestro Toccata?" the phonograph asked, his voice a very familiar Italian accent. "Of course, dear Fantine."

Griffin returned to check his e-mail. "The percolator just shipped." he said.


	21. Getting the Gang Back Together Part 2

_**21- Getting the Gang Back Together Part 2**_

* * *

Asimov flipped through his Master's e-mail. "Loretta, Sharpe, Artie, Igor. They still need to arrive."

Percy nudged the lamp. "It's so nice that we'll be together again."

Fantine hopped to the door and looked out. Vervain, Griffin and a few of the band members carried in four boxes.

"Okay, who's keepin' track of who's comin'?" Batter groaned. He pointed his cord. "That one looks too big to be any of the four."

Loretta and Sharpe sat on the desk.

The drummer, a big burly guy called Obsidian, lifted a stove out of the large box.

"Wait, that... that's...

"Cooke?"

Asphodel, a redhead with raccoon-like eye make-up, pulled out Mish-Mash. "And what is this?"

Griffin smiled. "That's a can-opener, a lamp and a shaver. Really cheap."

* * *

"Cheap?" Mish-Mash asked. "Am I really cheap?" She paused to examine her shipping label. "You could buy a fast-food meal with the money used to buy me."

"Don't worry, the important thing is that we're here," Loretta said. She wrapped one of her cords around Sharpe.

Asimov hopped forward. "If you don't mind, I'll give you a tour of the place. It's really nice here."

Loretta, Sharpe and Mish-mash followed Asimov down the hall.

Cassius hopped over to where Maestro sat. "Uh, do you work with vinyls?"

Maestro laughed. "I don't know, have they suddenly gone back into fashion?"

"You don't know the half of it," Cassius said. Toppman pointed to a neatly arranged collection of records.


	22. Getting the Gang Back Together Part 3

_**22- Getting the Gang Back Together Part 3**_

* * *

Asimov hopped around the room. "Let's see, we're all here except for..." Griffin and Vervain entered the house. The packages were placed on the sofa.

"Artie and Igor?" Fantine added.

"Yes, those two."

Salem opened the larger of the two packages. An old TV.

"Hey, why'd you get this?" he asked.

Griffin paused. "Uh, retro gaming?"

Salem's gaze drifted to the smaller of the two. Griffin opened it.

"Fellow members of Human Chop Shop, I give you something terrifying." He pulled a teal ceiling lamp out of the package. "The haunted lamp. And it's in my house."

Asphodel yawned. "And where do you want it?"

"The game room. Above the pool table."

* * *

Igor twitched.

A light came on. Asimov stood in the entry.

"Hey, look who's here," the skinny lamp said. "We've been waiting for you."

"Oh, waiting for me?" Igor said. "How nice."

Asimov shouted down the hall. "Everyone! He's over here!"

Several appliances appeared in the game room.

"So, what brings you here?" Fantine said. She had flown onto the pool table.

"Renovations," the ceiling lamp replied. "I'm being replaced by fluorescent lights." He paused. "Did you take my advice and find a creative outlet?"

Fantine walked to the edge of the pool table. "Okay, who's gonna bring Toppman in?"

Batter and Sharpe left the room and returned with a cart. A small Dell Laptop sat atop it.

Batter parked the cart and Toppman slowly inched onto the table. He shook.

"Hey, uh, Fantine," Toppman said. "You want me to show 'im?"

Fantine nodded. "Igor, we, uh... may have ghostwritten a few songs?"

Toppman brought up the Bandcamp page for Human Chop Shop.

"A few?" Igor replied, smiling. "I might as well... hear for myself."

Toppman moved his cursor towards one song. NOW PLAYING STILL BEATING

**_In his hand, the heart still _****_beat_**

**_The body still and cold_**

Asimov raised his plug, "I edited it."

**_We remember our old friend_**

**_He worked his fingers to the bone._**

**_But in this den of madness_**

**_Our fate is still unknown_**

"Ah," Igor chuckled. "Someone remembers Lenny."


	23. Coming Closer

_**23- Coming Closer**_

* * *

Lenore pulled up her calendar. "Well, in a week, it'll be Grad Night."

Kim approached the computer. "Grad Night?"

Lenore nodded, or the computer equivalent. "It's when a bunch of teenagers celebrate being free from high school." She glanced at Aaron and Julian. "Remember the time you helped Haunt scare a couple teenagers out of a restricted area?"

Julian laughed. "We enjoyed our time."

Lenore paused. "Hopefully, this won't involve being forced into clothes meant for the animatronics."

Aaron shuddered. "That dress was itchy." He paused. "Next time Reeves wants to play dress-up, I better get the organist's suit."

Darla hopped up and down. "Dress up?" she asked. "Well, I did fall in a laundry basket once."

Julian approached the small handheld vacuum. "We only did it in order to help an old friend out."


	24. Grad Night

**_24- Grad Night_**

* * *

Kim shuddered. Herbert was wheeled back in.

"How was it?" Julian asked.

Herbert just stared at him. "Huge mess in the eating area by Derecho."

Lulu returned as well. "So much food debris."

Julian paused. "Well, it's only the beginning."

"How is this encouraging?" Bruce asked. "We don't want to be lying on the repair table."

* * *

Kim was dragged out. The janitors had a call about a stand near Yin and Yang.

Kim took a moment to look at the scenery. The lanterns glowed slightly. "Guess they turn on fully after sundown." The sun was setting.

The two coasters rushed past, twisting around each other.

A couple teenage boys stood by the exit. "I hope Keith can make it without barfing." One lanky guy said to his friend.

Kim was handed over to a food and beverage employee.

The back door of the stall was opened. Kim's plug fit in the outlet.

She was guided towards the mess: some rice and noodles.

* * *

Kim returned to the shop.

"This is giving us a real workout, honey," Vonda told Herbert. "It seems like every five minute someone needs us." One of the workmen brought Darla in.

Darla returned to her spot beside Lenore. "I was used to clean upholstery."


	25. Appointment with the Emperor

**_25- Appointment with the Emperor_**

* * *

A couple of the janitorial staff showed up to the closet. They parked their golf cart a few feet away from the door.

"Why did they even put the carpet leading up to Stratus's entrance?" One of them said.

"Dude, don't look at me!" the other said. "I'm not the one who went all out on the Roman theme.

Kim felt a couple hands wrap around her handle. They placed her in the back of the cart and drove off.

* * *

Herbert shook. "Stratus?"

"You mean, his Imperial majesty?" Vonda replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

Kim opened her eyes. The cart drove past a series of water slides. A few people were getting slushies. A handful of happy children splashed in a pool.

The cart stopped in front of a series of Roman-style columns. Kim was taken out.

A handful of people left the ride. The entrance was temporarily closed.

"Don't worry," a uniformed employee said. "Stratus will be open again shortly."

Kim's plug was fit into the socket.

Apparently, someone was eating in front of the ride and had gotten some food on the carpet.

* * *

Kim was left alone when the park closed. She wheeled towards the station.

"Good evening, citizen!" A high-pitched whiny voice said. "You must be the new vacuum."

Kim groaned.

"Don't do that in the presence of your emperor," the coaster said.

The sound of a horn blaring interrupted the conversation.

"Oh, what is that ungodly noise?" Kim left the station. The golf cart sat in front of the columns.

"Sorry, we couldn't come sooner," Vonda said. "Bruce couldn't figure out how to drive."

"Drive?" The golf cart asked. "I'm still new here."

Vonda hopped down from the cart.

"Gilbert still has much to learn."

Kim climbed in, though it was difficult.


	26. So Hurry Back

**_26- So Hurry Back_**

* * *

Haunt paused. An electric typewriter, Courier, sat in one of the empty cars. "Thank you for your service."

Courier bowed, or the typewriter equivalent.

"Please, return to your quarters."

"And where is that?" Courier asked.

"In the graveyard scene, behind the groundskeeper animatronic. Here, let me get you there quickly." Haunt twisted the key, sending the car through the doors. Roughly two minutes later, the car returned the station.

A shadow darted down the hall.

"Excuse me, madam, but have you noticed that they expanded you?"

"Expanded?" Haunt asked. The silhouette of a Kirby vacuum appeared in the station. He came closer.

"They made a lovely headless horseman animatronic." He said.

Haunt froze. "Oh, darn. I have a new character to add."

"You are a writer?"

Haunt paused. "Yes."

"Let me help you." Haunt glanced at a stack of papers on a table. "Where do you want them?"

"Please, put them with my other things, Dorian."

The vacuum picked up the paper with his cord.

"I shall pick up with my writing tomorrow. Schneider von Schrecken, sounds like a decent name."


	27. Lord of the Manor

_**27- Lord of the Mansion**_

* * *

Kim was wheeled back into the closet.

"I saw something," she said. "In the mansion."

"Was it vacuum-shaped?" Julian asked.

Kim shook. "Uh, yeah."

Aaron raised his plug. "The former leader of the Vacuum Brigade has moved into the Haunted House."

"Uh, who?" Lulu asked.

"You probably haven't met him," Aaron said. "He was the leader when I first came here, which is sometime in the early 90's."

Bruce whispered something to Kim. "He's awfully sweet on that dark ride."

"He just wasn't the same since he nearly overheated," Julian explained. "He decided to go into retirement a few years before I showed up."

* * *

Courier laid the last page of writing down on the table.

Dorian appeared beside Haunt's control panel. "I am not familiar, but what storyline did you concoct?"

Haunt laughed. "Well, a tale of love, death, and reunion. A vampire antiques dealer reconnects with his ghostly bride and builds her a house. He invites an assortment of creatures to keep them company."


	28. Kiosk

_**A/N- This story will be continued in a more serious story. I'm deciding to stop here.**_

_**28- Kiosk**_

* * *

Shiba sat beside a stack of maps. The desktop computer paused. How many messages had she received? The lights dimmed once all the humans left. They turned back on once the coast was clear.

One of the vacuum brigade, a white Shark Vacuum called Bruce, wheeled up to her.

Shiba wriggled free of her outlet and turned to face him.

"Are you lost?" she asked.

"Well, do you know where I can find Vermin?" A golf cart waited a few feet away from her kiosk.

Shiba focused and brought up a map of the park. "What do you need her for?"

Bruce pointed to a radio. "Her radio was on the fritz and they forgot to bring it back."

Shiba scanned the image. "Hmm, Go to where Baron is and then hang a left."

Bruce climbed back into the golf cart and sped off.

"I never thought I'd see a vacuum in a golf cart." The only other appliance in the kiosk, a small lamp, said.

"Well, we see new things every day."


	29. Visiting

_**A/N- This screenplay's going to take a lot of time, so I better write something fun.**_

_**29- Visiting**_

* * *

A shape glided down the pathway.

Herbert paused to look out the door.

"Dude?" Frankie asked. "I think you know this guy." He pointed his plug at the gray vacuum.

Aaron pushed out the door. Herbert had moved away.

Dorian turned the corner.

"Ah, Aaron, how have you been?" Dorian asked.

Aaron shuddered.

"Here, let me talk to him," Julian said. "I almost died."

Dorian smiled slightly. "What was it? Funnel cake batter?"

"No, nacho cheese," Julian said.

Dorian wheeled up to Lenore. "I assume Belle's gone?"

Lenore nodded, or the laptop equivalent. "I'm only the third computer in this closet. First was Belle, then Xavier, I'm Lenore."

* * *

Dorian turned to leave. "So, what's it like?" Bruce asked.

"What are you talking about?" Dorian asked.

"Are you and Haunt... dating?"

Dorian blushed, but tried to suppress it.

"It's a very... personal matter, but we are."


	30. Up for Sale

_**A/N- Here's Lulu's backstory**_

_**30- Up for Sale**_

* * *

Lulu sat in the department store between two other vacuums: Stanley and Violet. Stanley was a cordless, stick vacuum.

A few customers passed by every so often. One lady picked a box off the display and put it into her shopping cart. A toaster.

"Will anyone buy us?" Lulu asked.

Stanley looked over. "Of course. Last week, eight other vacuums got sold."

* * *

The next day was Stanley's turn to go. Lulu did not know where he was going, but someone bought him.

Violet shook. "Things are really quiet here." She pointed her plug at the toaster display. "Those chatty toasters are gone."

Lulu sighed. "And Stanley got sold."

Two carts pulled up to the vacuum display. Lulu and Violet were pulled off the display and into the carts.

The two sisters stared at each other as they were headed to the checkout.

* * *

Lulu found herself in a warehouse. Several other vacuums surrounded her.

An old hoover with a piece of crepe paper tied around his handle approached her. "Uh, hi... welcome."

Lulu looked around frantically. "Where am I?"

A white Shark vacuum wheeled forward. "You've been bought by a theme park."

"Where's Violet?" She asked.

"Violet?" A red Dirt Devil asked.

"My sister..." Lulu said.

The computer lit up. "Now checking Resort purchases."

The Shark pointed his plug at the laptop. "That's Lenore. She's very in-tune with the goings on here."

"Are you from..." Lenore uttered the name of the department store.

Lulu nodded.

"What a coincidence!" Lenore beamed. "The resort nearby bought a vacuum around the same time you were bought." Lenore brought up a receipt. "Ooh, and same model."

Lulu paused. "So..."

"Violet's a ten minute drive down the road from here." Lenore said.


	31. Tickets Please

**_A/N- And Now here's Vonda's backstory._**

**_31- Tickets Please_**

* * *

The arcade next to Derecho was a busy place. Kids and their parents would visit for a chance to win prizes.

Vonda was brought in by the manager to clean up the place. Her space was in a closet right behind the prize counter.

Once everyone was gone for the day, Vonda wheeled away from the closet. The arcade had four big draws: Cobweb Carnival to the North, Dance Fever to the South, God of Rock to the West, and Open Season to the East.

Vonda wheeled to a ticket eater that she was particularly fond of. Roughly a meter away from Cobweb Carnival sat Tony.

Tony unfroze. "Oh, hi Vonda. Nice night we're having."

Vonda gave a slight chuckle. "Today was busy."

Cobweb Carnival snapped out of attract mode. "Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" Vonda asked.

"That old canister vac bought it..." Cobweb said. His voice was high-pitched, like an evil clown.

"Wha'?" Open Season asked. "That nice lady?"

"Well, we all have to die," Cobweb sighed. "The vacuum brigade's going to need a new member."

Vonda shook. "I'm a vacuum."

The arcade cabinets turned to her.

"I volunteer to take Victoria's place."

"Hol' up," Open Season said. "Gotta contact someone." A message appeared on his screen. "There. Message sent. Someone'll come to get ya."

Two vacuums arrived roughly ten minutes.

A white Shark vacuum and a blue Hoover wheeled into the arcade.

"Bruce! Herbert!" God of Rock said. "She's right over there. This one volunteered."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Cobweb added. The two vacuums approached Vonda.

Vonda turned to Tony. "Don't worry, sugar. I'll come visit after hours."

Tony smiled.

"And she'll see more of the park." The skee-ball machine to Tony's right whispered. "Not stay confined to here."


	32. One of Four

_**One of Four**_

* * *

Aaron was the first to wake. His brothers, Joel, Isaiah and Zander remained sleeping.

"When are Victoria and Valentine coming back?" he wondered. Something stirred behind him. He slowly turned around. "Which one was it?" he asked. The four vacuums looked nearly identical.

The warehouse was a lonely place during the season. Everyone was busy having fun in the park.

The vacuum brothers woke up. Someone had entered the warehouse.

"Hey, you got vacuums here?" a man asked.

"Four of 'em," another man said.

"Well, we need something to replace the old Hoover that just croaked," the first man said. He approached the closet and dragged Aaron out. "Hmm, this one's in good condition."

* * *

Aaron found himself in the back of a truck, headed for the park. They wheeled him into a closet.

Victoria, Valentine, and a couple other vacuums stared at him. "Aaron, it's so nice of you to join us."

A gray Kirby vacuum inched forward. "I am Dorian and I guess you're the latest member of the Vacuum Brigade." He pointed to the other vacuum, a Eureka self-propelled. "This is Eunice."

Eunice stared at Aaron. "Pleasure to meet you. You'll like it here. So much to explore."


	33. Out of Business

**_Out of Business_**

* * *

Herbert, Bruce and a few other vacuums milled around the small store.

"Val's Vacuums." That was what they called the store. And apparently Val had to sell the store. Something about having to move back home to take care of his mother.

A rare German vacuum, an AEG Vampyr, was the first to get sold.

Herbert watched as Clothilde was handed over to a man wearing black.

One by one, the vacuums disappeared. A pair of bickering Kirby vacuums got thankfully separated.

* * *

A man in a fancy suit wheeled up to the shop.

Herbert and Bruce were among the last to go.

The man walked over to the two.

"How much for the both of them?" the man asked.

Val walked over. "Hmm, I think 500?"

The man gasped. "This is..."

"Yeah, gotta get rid of them somehow."

* * *

"We'll miss you, Eunice," Julian said. He, Aaron, Valentine, and Victoria watched as the garbage truck carried her away. Once back inside the closet, Lenore booted up.

"Well, fear not," Lenore said. "I sense a couple new faces headed our way."

Two men dragged a couple vacuums into the closet.

"Uh, hi?" Aaron said.

Bruce was the first. "Oh, so this is our new home?"

Herbert paused. "Did we just pass a roller coaster?"

"Yes and yes," Julian replied. "Welcome to Shadyside amusement park."


	34. Housekeeping

_**Housekeeping**_

* * *

Alpha and Omega woke up.

A purple Dyson vacuum, a newer model, wheeled up to them as well as a gray Kirby vacuum.

"Wow," the Kirby vacuum said. "I never thought we'd get another of my brand." He sounded apathetic.

The purple dyson wheeled over. "Ignore Gerard, he's a bit of an angsty teen."

Gerard raised an eyebrow. "I'm technically a teen. Made in 2003. They say I'm an Ultimate G."

The two old vacuums looked at each other.

"In all my years, I never thought we'd be..." Alpha began

"Together again?" Omega said.

Gerard groaned. "Hey, aren't you the ones who argued a lot?"

The two just stared at him.

"Yeah, I was once at Val's vacuums..."

* * *

A maid entered the vacuum closet and pulled the purple Dyson out.

"Yeah, we're in a hotel. Nice one, but some of the messes can be nightmarish." Gerard said.


	35. In the Blueprints

_**In the Blueprints**_

* * *

August had ended and September started. The season was almost over.

Lenore glanced at her friends.

"Well, it was an eventful season," she said. "We've had a resurrection and a couple new faces."

Kim and Julian nodded.

"And we have news!" The image of blueprints appeared on Lenore's screen. "A whole new section of the park!" The images of a Sci-fi themed area appeared.

Darla glanced at the pictures. "And we'll get a whole new coaster?"

Lenore nodded.

* * *

"So, what happens when the park closes?" Kim asked.

Aaron and Julian looked at each other. "She doesn't know?"

"Storage," Vonda replied. "We spend the winter keeping the warehouse clean. It's a nice place where the attractions get maintained."

The image of the warehouse appeared onscreen. "The vacuum brigade arrives when everything's in place."

Kim paused. "Is it nice there?"

"No screaming kids, rarely any mess," Julian said. "Well, some of the mechanics can get quite messy."


	36. Coming Down

**_Coming Down_**

* * *

Kim peeked out of the door. It seemed like every day, the park got a little more empty. The day before, Queen Anne was removed from her moorings.

"We're among the last to go," she told herself.

A truck passed by, carrying Yin and Yang's trains, sitting among a large rice cooker and various other kitchen tools.

* * *

A couple workmen approached the storage closet. A small truck was waiting outside the stand.

"All right, everything's all squirreled away, except for these guys," he said. The two carefully dragged the vacuums towards the truck and placed them inside. First Herbert and Vonda, then Lulu and Kim, Aaron and Julian, Bruce and Darla. Lenore was slipped into a bag and placed in the cab.

Kim opened her eyes. The vacuums were now sharing their space with a hot dog cooker and a slushie machine.

"Dude," the hot dog cooker said. "Can't believe it's over already!"

Herbert smiled. "Frankie, we'll just rest a bit before the next season. I can't wait to see what the new section looks like."

The truck pulled away.

Darla climbed up on Slushie for a better look. She got down a few minutes later.

"It's boring!" She said.

"Not much to look at?" Julian laughed. The truck abruptly stopped.

Darla got a good look at the warehouse: a large gray building.

"Welcome to our new home for the winter," Aaron said.

The workmen began the process of unloading everything. Frankie and Slushie were the first off the truck. Then a few more workmen arrived to get the vacuums out.

Kim was wheeled into the building and passed what looked like a break room. A coffee maker and an alarm clock sat on the counter.

The coffee maker stirred. "No one told me that the season ended."

"Don't mind Darcy," the alarm clock said. "She sleeps a lot."

Kim and the others found themselves in a storage closet right beside the break room, roughly the same size as the one in the park.

"So, what do we do?" Kim asked.

"Well," Julian said. "We just keep an eye on things."


End file.
